


The Monster Inside

by KodaBubbles



Series: The Monster Inside Loki Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaBubbles/pseuds/KodaBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine is a regular girl at least, that is what she believed. As a baby, Catherine was dropped on the Holt's doorstep with no indication of who her parents were. The only thing she had was a beige colored flower necklace. Mrs. Holt took her to the hospital to make sure she was healthy and okay. </p>
<p>Paper work was filled, and the hospital and authorities released Catherine in the Holts care. Once she was old enough to understand things, the Holts told her how she was adopted. She neither pitched a fit or ran away. She simple sat in the chair and stared into space. </p>
<p>It has been four years since she found out she was adopted. She graduated High school and wanted to go to College, but she honestly didn't know what she wanted to do the rest of her life. </p>
<p>She found joy helping out her local nursing home and all of the residents loved her, so when she would help out, the management started to pay her minimum wage. She made everyone there happy.</p>
<p>The attack on New York shook every ones hearts and just the thought of the enemies being aliens was enough to send a shiver down your spine and it was all caused by none other than Loki Laufeyson, brother of Thor Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Kois

A few months have passed by since the attack on New York. New things have come into the light such as the Avengers, a secret organization, and aliens. They exist out there, and some even have quarrels with us. Even Gods and Goddesses exist. The clean up has begun for New York as most of downtown was destroyed.

Catherine sat next to a pond with her back against a weeping willow. She looked up around her and sighed gently. This place was one of Catherine's small sanctuary's. There was a small pond on her left with stones lining it, giving it a nice clean look. Different flowers were scattered about the plush, green, grass such as daffodils, tulips, and daisies. There was even a rose bush with beautiful red roses adorning it. There was a bit of debris from the attack just laying on the ground where it had been thrown. A piece of a pillar here, a red brick there. In the water of the pond, sat two koi fish swimming around. One was white with a lonely, black spot on its forehead and the other was black with a white spot on its' forehead. They swam around, and looked like Yin and Yang. She decided to name them just that.

Catherine looked to be in a daze with her icy blue eyes closed. A gentle breeze blew her soft, brown curls around. If she stood, she would stand around 5'2. She had a small frame and was slender, but didn't look sick. She wore a white dress that stopped at the bottom of her knees. It had a sweetheart neckline, and thick straps that laid gently across her shoulders. There was also a black, velvet belt that was tied in a bow, and laid on her right hip. She had light tan skin from coming to this sanctuary so much and just from genetics in general. Really, she had nothing else better to do that day. She swayed her left hand in the water as she opened her eyes, and watched the ripples go from small to large in a matter of seconds. She thought back to how her small sanctuary was made as she rested her head on the weeping willows tree trunk behind her, and closed her eyes once again.

_Catherine had just come home from the nursing home she volunteered at, and saw that the old mans door was hanging wide open. She knocked on the door asking if anyone was there as she stepped up through the door, and walked through the house to the back to noticed the husband was digging. She saw all the seeds, and the gardening tools on the rickety back porch, and decided to speak up._

_"Hello?" She softy questioned. The man looked up at her._

_"Oh hello. I didn't notice you there." She smiled and shook her head, hoping to not be a bother towards him._

_"No, you're fine. I shouldn't have intruded but I was worried when I saw your door open." She saw that he was a regular old man. Wrinkly face, tan, he had salt and peppered hair. That day he was wearing an old gardening had, red plaid shirt and some old worn out jeans with some mens work boots. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and sighed._

_"Yeah I thought I would let some cool air into the house today." She nodded understanding that it has been awfully hot the past few days._

_"Well I should get going." He then started to take his working gloves off and stopped her._

_"What is your name my dear?" She turned around as the old porch whined underneath her._

_"Catherine. Catherine Holt." He nodded seeming to recognize the name. He put a dirty hand to his chin._

_"A Holt, huh?" She came back outside a bit to keep talking with the man. "I used to know some Holts a long time ago. Well, it was very nice to meet you any way. My name is Thomas. " He smiled as he extended his hand out towards her. She took his hand and shook it noticing how rough it felt but was also callused so she knew he worked hard in his life. She then got up and left his home to her own._

_She went back every day to Thomas to see if he needed any help at all. He explained that he was making this pond for his wife to marvel at. She was in the hospital with severe leukemia and couldn't even get out of the bed. He said that as soon as she was better, and he thoroughly thought she would get better, she would come home and be amazed at her own little sanctuary. The day they both finished the pond and got some beautiful koi fish in the water, Thomas found out his wife had died. The cancer had over taken her body and caused her to die in her sleep. It was three in the morning when Thomas and Catherine finally got to his house. He told her that she could come to his home and be at the pond for however long she wanted. She saw all of the joy, happiness, and life fly right out of his eyes in just one day. She had gone home after making sure he was alright enough to leave alone and slept everything from that day away. She went back only to see flashing lights of police men and ambulances. A crowd had gathered around the house. Children on their bikes and little girls with jump ropes in their hands all stood looking at the house. Catherine walked past them all only to see a sheet covered body being carried out on a stretcher into the empty ambulance. Thomas had died of a broken heart. Doctors called it a silent heart attack. She went back to the pond that day, a piece of her own heart broken. She looked into the pond and saw that the two koi fish they put into the water were both huddled together and not swimming around as if they knew what was happening and both cuddled each other to keep each other company._

Catherine opened her eyes and a small tear fell from her face. She helped him plant the daffodils, the daisies, the rose bush and even helped put down the stone border for the pond. She then began remembering the attack on New York.

_She was helping with the nursing home and getting some of the people to the entertainment room. Once she got Mrs. Thornton settled on the old floral sofa they have had for years, she grabbed the black remote control and turn the T.V. on. The first thing that popped on was "Breaking News"._

_"Today in downtown New York, what we thought was only legend and mythology has decided to come reigning down upon us." Catherine sat with everyone else watching the news. The news anchor seemed to be reporting in what looked like a cafe. In the background you could see people squatting down with their hands and arms over their heads as if it was a tornado drill._

_"Aliens are coming out of a hole in the sky!!" The cameraman moved the camera towards the sky and all you could see were the aliens coming out of the hole like a swarm of bees coming out of their home to destroy an enemy that bothered them._

_Then, all of a sudden, this huge worm creature with a million different legs on its body came squirming out of the hole as well. Catherines eyes got huge. She got up quickly and looked out of the window from the nursing home. She could see the hole and the humongous worm creature coming out. Her hand gently came up to my mouth, covering it. One of the male nurses came up behind her to look as well and he just put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. Questions start flooding her mind. Is everyone ok? Is there anyone dead? Why are they doing this? Who are these aliens? Did we do something to upset them?_

_"Oh look! Its Iron Man!!" She then heard someone from the background of the news cast scream 'Captain America'. She went back to the T.V. and watched with the others. In all their glory stood Iron Man and Captain America with two other people running up behind them. Hawkeye and Black widow. All four of them were destroying the aliens that got in their way. They were defending New York from these creatures. Thor and Hulk all come into view as well._

_"It seems the one causing all of the trouble is Thors' brother Loki." The camera crew shot a clip of Loki on one of the flying aliens. He had a rather large golden helmet with foot high horns on the front top. His clothes consisted of gold, green, and black armor with black boots. He stopped mid air and looked down at all of the chaos on the ground below him. For a split second Catherine thought she saw sympathy and regret form in his eyes but as soon as she blinked, it was gone just as it came. She saw a smirk and then a smile that read he was being successful in his genocide. His eyes then looked right into the lens of the camera and then, all of a sudden, all we saw was a black screen and screaming in the background._

Catherine sighed and got up, knowing it was time to start heading home. She began walking out of her sanctuary only to stop as two cars pulled up a few feet in front of her. She hid behind a building and only peeked her head out to see what was going on. She was scared she was next to a drug dealer or she was going to witness someone get killed.

Fortunately, she recognized everyone who came out. Tony Stark, or "Ironman." Dr. Banner, or "The Hulk". Agent Romanov of S.H.I.E.L.D, or "Black Widow". Agent Barton, also of S.H.I.E.L.D, or "Hawkeye". Lastly, there was Steven Rogers, or "Captain America". It was the Avengers, all except Thor but, soon he came into view and dragged someone with him. The person had long, black, shoulder length hair that was flicked out at the ends. The man wore a black shirt underneath a leather vest with black and greens as the main colors and golds as accent colors. Black pants and black boots were also on him. His hands were bound and there was a silver and black muzzle, preventing him from speaking a word. This man also had a few wounds on his face. A cut on the bridge of his nose and a few tiny cuts in a cluster on his forehead with a bruise as the border. Catherine knew who this man was. He was the one responsible for the aliens attack on New York and his name, was none other than Loki Laufeyson.

As she watched everyone come together, she noticed that Agent Romanov and Agent Barton were whispering to each other and giggling. Loki just stood there, and watched them as they had their laugh. Underneath his muzzle his lips were in a fine line. No wonder they put the damn thing on him. It seemed as though they put it on him to just keep him from saying something he might regret. Catherine watched the two Agents and noticed how cocky and arrogant they were getting. They had gotten the bad guy and won so why not be a little egotistical, right? Catherine didn't like how arrogant they were being. For some reason, it bothered her. Catherine shifted a little to get more comfortable as she didn't want them knowing she was there but, Loki knew. His eyes shot her way as there was no one in his line of view as he looked straight at Catherine. She felt small upon his gaze. Their eyes stayed connected until he nodded his head and both, him and Thor, were gone in a blue haze.


	2. Awkward Encounter

Thor had hold of Lokis arms and there were two Asgard guards following closely behind. Loki still was bound as well with a muzzle around his mouth to mute his voice. Bystanders whispered to each other as they passed.

"So, Prince Loki isn't one of us?" Loki looked at everyone talking about him with hatred although he knew it was by his actions, his fault. "No, he isn't one of us, he is an outsider, someone who cannot be trusted. A Frost Giant. Not even they wanted him. He's unwanted." Loki's gaze fell to the floor after that last comment. Thor and Loki had reached two massive golden doors and they both opened with guards on the other side.

They began walking and up on his throne, sat Odin, God of the Gods. As soon as they reached him, the guards kneeled.

"Rise." They rose and stepped back a few feet. Odin looked down at his two sons. Thor had his head down afraid of what would become of his brother. "Loki Laufeyson." Loki, Thor, and Frigga all three sort of cringed when Odin used Loki's natural name.

"You have embarrassed Asgard. You have embarrassed yourself, but I don't believe that is enough. You have threatened Midguards safety and Asgards as well. You have endangered everyone. For your crimes against two of the nine realms, I sentence you to.." Everyone waited in anticipation at Odin's next words. "Life, to Midguard with no powers." Frigga stood.

"Love..." Thor took a step forward.

"Father. I understand you did this for me but, people on Midguard wish to annihilate Loki." Loki stared out in space on his knees.

"Silence!! Loki, may someone be willing to look past your flaws and help you in your most desperate time of need. Now, leave." Frigga looked down, saddened. She wouldn't even get to say goodbye to her son. Thor just looked at his father in pure anger. As Odin said the word 'leave', two guards picked Loki up and dragged him over the rainbow bridge and towards Heimdall.

Thor went after them after staring down his father. He caught back up to Loki and the guards just as they placed him into the dome. They went ahead and took the muzzle and cuffs off of Loki as he sat there on his knees. Thor walked to his brother and could see in Loki's eyes that he was angered but also broken.

"Brother, I will try to find a way to change fathers mind and bring you home." Loki shoot his head.  
"Don't bother." Thor stood back as Heimdall positioned the sword and slammed it down. Loki was gone in a bright array of colors.

It's been a few weeks since Catherine had seen the Avengers and Loki. Catherine had been watching everyone through her bedroom window seat. Everyone would do the same things. Get up, shower, eat (if they could), try to get to work on time, work, go home and wake up the next morning and do it all over again. Catherine was watching the night lights of New York. She decided to get up from where she was sitting and make her some hot chocolate. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of her favorite Beauty and the Beast mug and began making her drink. She opened her trash and decided to take it outside so the trash guys would come pick it up. She got it out, tied it, and began taking it to the cans outside.

As she dropped it in, she saw what looked to be boots and then a person just laying in the middle of the alleyway. She walked over to the person and noticed who it was. Loki Laufeyson was unconscious in her back alley. His hair was a mess, he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and hands. She looked around and didn't see anyone around so she put one of Loki's arms around her neck and pulled him into her home. She gently laid him on her couch. Her mind was flooded with thoughts. Why was he here in New York? Why was he behind her house? Did he get hurt here or elsewhere? Why in the world was she helping him, a serial killer God who tried to rule her planet? She looked down at Loki and noticed he had a broken nose.

She quickly got her first aid kit and went to work. She bandaged his forehead and cleaned his cuts so now the last thing for her to fix was his nose. She put her hands on the sides of his face, her thumbs hovered over his nose. "Oh, God." She breathed out and very quickly pushed his nose back into place.

Just as fast as she had re-positioned his nose, she found herself pinned to the wall. As she realized what was going on, she looked down at Loki. His blood covered face glared up at her with his teeth bared.

"Who are you?" He dropped her to the ground not bothering with her.

"I'm just trying to help. You somehow broke your nose." Catherine got up slowly not to alarm him. "I fixed it. You also had a few other wounds that I bandaged." He just watched her cautiously.

"Why? Do you not know who I am?" She nodded gently.

"I do. I even remember you when your brother took you home. You were bound and muted." His face showed realization.

"That was you?" She walked over to her couch and gathered all of the supplies she used for Loki's wounds. All of the blood and alcohol soaked cotton pads, band-aid wrappers and so on so forth.

"Yes, it was me." He followed after her and looked around her living room. It was very simple. Sand colored walls with brown molding, and white base boards. The doors were white with gold door knobs. The carpet was a very nice teal with a darker teal design. A small cream colored couch sat up against the wall opposite of the other which consisted of a 42' flat screen television, dvd's, and game systems.

"Why have you not alerted the authorities? Why are you helping me?" Catherine shrugged, unsure herself. She walked over to her sink and grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in water. She walked over to him and she went to wipe the blood from his face but he grabbed her arm.

"Relax. I am just washing the blood from your face." He watched her closely making sure she wouldn't pull anything. She very gently began wiping the blood away. "And to answer your question, I don't know why I am helping you. I guess, everyone deserves a second chance no matter how bad things get. But, then again, I am a very naive person who sees the good in everyone." She wiped up the last of the blood and put the washcloth in the sink.

"That is fools thinking." She nodded and began washing her hands.

"Maybe, and I have even gotten myself in trouble for helping people but, when things go good and smoothly, it gives me satisfaction and joy knowing I helped someone out. I hope that you'll be the same." She looked up at him and smiled. Loki thought this mortal odd but, he began thinking about it. He had no where to go, no money, no powers, and if anyone saw him other than this strange woman, they would most likely try and kill him. He nodded.

"I accept your offer, mortal." She smiled and walked towards her hallway closet and opened it, grabbing two blankets and pillows.

"Well lets just get one thing settled. My name is Catherine, not "mortal."


	3. The Jotun Baby

Catherine had made Loki a bed as the couch was a pullout bed. He didn't give her much trouble. The only thing was trying to find him pajamas. Catherine wasn't going to let him sleep in just his armor so she let him borrow some clothes that an ex had left at her house that she just forgot to throw out. It was a simple black t-shirt and sweatpants.  
  
"Now, if you need anything, just let me know. I will be in this room right over here and the bathroom is right over here." She showed him where everything would be as he nodded his head. There was a little voice in Loki's mind telling Catherine to just shut up and go away but he knew at this point in time, he needed all the help he could get.  
  
 _There was a loud slapping noise as leather met flesh. A tensed grunt echoed in the air._

_"You failed us Loki Laufeyson." There was another slap and now a muffled cry. Once the soldier threw back the whip, blood splattered the walls._

_"We are looking for you and we will find you."_  
  
Loki sat up with a small yell. Catherine came running out of her bedroom and saw Loki dripping with sweat.  
  
"Loki, whats wrong?" She sat beside him and was about to lay her hand on his shoulder but he just swatted her hand away.  
  
"I'm fine, mortal." She nodded as he was catching his breath and looking down at the blanket.  
  
"I understand. When you want to talk about it, I am here." She got up with a yawn and went to the kitchen, grabbing a small glass cup and filling it with water and ice.  
  
"I am sorry." She looked behind her and walked back into the living room with the glass of water in hand. She sat on the side of his bed and handed him the water.  
  
"For what?" He graciously took it and began sipping on it. Once he was half way finished with the water, he looked down and ran his finger around the rim of the glass.  
  
"For waking you with my troubles." She just smiled.  
  
"Loki, it's no problem. I know you tried to kill my race or rule them and all but, I figure there was a reason behind it. Before you say anything, you can tell me all about it another time." She got up, grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cool water. She began to pat him down and coll him off. Once she could see he was dry, she got up and changed his blankets and pillows from the sweat. "There, now try and get some sleep. You look like you need it." His eyes were sunken in with huge black circles around them.  
  
"You don't have to treat me like I am a mere child." He kinda seethed towards her and she looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm not Loki. I am just trying to make you comfortable. Once you figure out where everything is and get comfortable being here, I will stop helping you out but until then, just hush." She smiled and got up. "Good night, Loki." She went back into her bedroom to get some sleep. Loki just stared after her. What kind of woman would worry about him, especially after trying to take over her world and its people? He drank the rest of his water and went under the covers. He was kind of afraid to go back to sleep, in fear of having that vivid dream again. No, that dream wasn't just an ordinary dream. Danger was coming for him. He stared into the darkness a little longer before he closed his eyes to try and be rested for the coming day.  
  
Loki awoke to a strange smell. He threw the blankets off of him and looked into the kitchen. There was Catherine in the kitchen, cooking. She was kind of singing to herself as she flipped the food in the pan. Catherine was cooking for two this morning so she made bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. Loki came into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen door as she was putting food on two plates. She grabbed the plates and turned around only to be startled by Loki staring at her.  
  
"Oh. I didn't hear you." He nodded looking down at the plates with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What is all of that?" She started walking towards the table and sat the plates down with the eating utensils already on the table. She went back into the kitchen as Loki sat down ready to eat and she came back with orange juice in hand.  
  
"Well, that is bacon, eggs, toast with butter, and pancakes." She pointed out everything after she set down their drinks. He took a piece of bacon, looked at it oddly, and began eating. He nodded.  
  
"This is excellent." Catherine just smiled.  
  
"I am glad you like it." Catherine went back to eating, and making sure Loki was comfortable.  
  
After finishing their food, they didn't know what to do now. They both were sitting down in her living room, watching TV, when the news came on.  
  
"Its been three months since the Alien attack on New York. Construction crews are working around the clock trying to fix all of the damage." Catherine looked over at Loki who looked calm and collected yet, she could see pain in his eyes. The camera crews replayed the news broadcast from the attack and as soon as it landed on Loki, she turned the TV off. She looked towards Loki and saw his hands were rolled into fists, his knuckles white. She played with the flower necklace before getting an idea. She got up and went to her room and grabbed a light jacket and began searching for her boots. Confused to where they were, she came out with Loki watching her. He noticed the confused look on her face.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Why did he care? He couldn't answer that but he would probably say that he didn't want her bothering him. What Loki wouldn't admit is that he was frightened. He knew the Chitauri were looking for him since he failed to rule earth.  
  
"I can't seem to find my boots. They are black, leather boots with a silver buckle around the ankle and the heel is around two inches high." He pointed underneath the recliner.  
  
"Are those the shoes you're seeking? With the heel poking out?" She looked to where he mentioned and smiled.  
  
"That is them. Thank you, Loki." She walked over to where her boots lay. Loki just nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?" As she got her last boot on, she stood.  
  
"We are going to a secret place, c'mon." She put an emphasis on 'we'. "I want to show you something. It might take your mind off things." He shook his head at her.  
  
"There is nothing on my mind except to where you are going. I don't even have anything suitable to wear on your planet. What if someone notices who I am?" She shrugged some and walked over to him. She sat right beside him.  
  
"Loki, I understand you have done terrible, horrific, and morbid things and you feel as though you can't trust anyone but, please, trust me when I say this. I won't let any thing happen to you. You won't get noticed. Not to the place we're going." He watched her eyes to see if there was any deceit but, there was nothing but pure honesty.  
  
'You can't protect me from everyone', he thought. He sighed and looked around her living room, not really wanting to spend all day in there. So he stood.  
  
"Fine, but know this, mortal." She looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "I will kill you if you deceive me." She nodded.  
  
"Coming from the God of Lies and Mischief." She went and got some of her exs boots that were in the back on her closet. "Here, those should fit you." Loki put them on and, low and behold, they fit. "Now, c'mon." She opened her door towards the outside world and began walking after locking up.  
  
Catherine and Loki walked together on the empty streets of an abandoned section of New York. So many buildings and houses were torn down, evacuated, or falling apart. As they walked, Loki took it all in.  
  
"There was a terrible fire many years ago. It started with a small little house with a family of four. The mother had just goten finished making dessert for her two children and husband. She had forgotten to that he stove was still on and there was butter on the back burner. The family enjoyed their food and soon went to bed with smiles on their faces and full bellies but, they were soon awoken by a piercing, loud, beeping noise. The fire alarms were going off but it didn't matter. They were sleeping so peacefully that they didn't even realize the noise going on and when they woke up, it was too late." Catherine sighed gently as they stopped in front of said house.  
  
"The fire department showed up but only minutes before the roof collapsed on top of the family inside. Pieces of wood with fire on them flew everywhere, catching other houses and buildings on fire. There was so much chaos that night. All you could hear were loud piercing screams of the family and then there was nothing as the Fire department tried spraying the fires out. The wind blew hard that night and it was extremely dry. That only fueled the fire more. Everyone got out of their homes except the family of four." She bent over and found a burnt up doll with half of its face burned away and the other half singed. She walked to the middle of what used to be the house and put the doll in the middle.  
  
"No one wants to come out here because they think it haunted. Some just can't come out here because the pain is so fresh in their minds. Other chose to forget about what happened that night and live their lives as if nothing happened." Loki stood still, watching and listening to the tragic story Catherine was telling him. He came up behind her, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked in a soft voice, obviously the story got to him or he was treading carefully with Catherine. She shook her head no, letting a stray tear fall. "Did you know the family?" Again, she shook her head no.  
  
"No, but I thought I would show you this. To get a little history of this place. You seemed as though you wanted to know why it was so decrepit." He nodded.  
  
"I did, but not at the cost of your feelings being burdened." She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I am fine Loki, thank you." Catherine turned around. "Well, lets go. I think we will save the place I wanted to take you for tomorrow. " He nodded as he understood.  
  
"There is a lot you don't know about me, Catherine Holt." She looked up at him surprised he used her name instead of 'mortal.'  
  
"Do you mind to share some things about yourself with me" They began walking back home as a small, but very cold breeze began coming through.  
  
"I suppose I probably should. My father, no, he isn't my father any more. Odin, the God of Gods, threw me down here on Midguard without my powers, knowing everyone here wants to kill me. While I am here, I should tell you about myself." Catherine nodded.  
  
"Just know now, When you're finished talking about it, stop." He nodded as they began walking up the steps to her home.  
  
"It all began when I was born on Jotunheim."


	4. The Threat

Loki and Catherine had finally gotten home as Loki revealed the stories of his past. She now knew that during the Great War between Asgard and Jotunheim, Odin, God of Gods, found a small, blue baby boy who could pass for a God or human-being. That little baby was Loki. He told her how he was taken from his throne, lied to, and made into Thor's shadow his entire life. His fists were clenched into balls.

"I got so angry at Father that I found the Chitauri after I fell from the bridge. I promised them that I would bring them glory and they promised for I to be King of Midguard. All I really wanted to do was to get back at Father, to show him that I could be a King and rule. Better than Thor at least."

Catherine just sat there nodding her head when appropriate. He had pretty much spilled his guts out to her. He seemed to notice this and it seemed to surprise himself. Here is Loki, God of Lies and Mischief, spilling his guts out to a mere human being, who he should despise, but with Catherine, he just can't. He had stopped speaking to her for a moment until she broke the ice.

"Do you mind if I see you in your Frost Giant form?" He hesitate.

"I do not think it wise." He watched her and figured if she was going to run to S.H.I.E.L.D or the authorities, might as well get it over with now.

Catherine watched as Loki began to change right in front of her. What was a normal skin color started changing to a light blue man with darker blue markings all around. There was a semi circle marking on his forehead with two others inside each other together. She lifted her hand up to his markings but Loki had grabbed her wrist. She looked into his eyes which were the color of rubies.

"Trust me." After that, Loki let his hand fall from hers. She ran her thumb across his markings and noted how they felt like scars. Catherine dropped her hand and cupped the side of his face. "You're not a monster, Loki. You are just different and unique." He scoffed at her, but watched her. "Those Gods and Goddesses in Asgard don't understand what they are talking about with you, Loki." His face then turned into confusion.

"How are you here, on earth?" Now it was her turn to look confused. She dropped her hand and a part of Loki wished she hadn't.

"What do you mean?" He sighed and began to change back into his regular self. "How are you not the Goddess of Love and Compassion, of Understanding?" Catherine smiled and laughed a little.

"Um, honestly, that was the nicest compliment. She really didn't expect him to say something like that to her. "I never knew my family, my real family anyway. I was a baby when I was put on the Holts' doorstep. I guess my mother and father didn't want me. The only thing they left me was this white and tanned flower necklace." Loki inspected the necklace and "hmm"ed to himself. He looked as thought there was something on his mind as he looked sort of confused. "What is it?" He finally snapped out of it and shook his head. She looked at him suspiciously but put it in the back of her mind.

It had been a few awkward moments and Catherine needed to go to the Nursing Home and grocery store.

"Um, I need to go somewhere Loki. I need to go to my work and I need to get some groceries since I am going to be cooking for two from now on." She smiled and got up. "You can do whatever you like. I shouldn't be gone long, maybe around an hour so two." He nodded and just sat on the couch. Catherine got on her boots and grabbed her purse and about shut the door when she looked at Loki through the crack in the door. "Don't sit there all day. That is my one rule. My home is your home now." She smiled and closed the door. She began on her way to the subway after locking up.

Loki sat there on the couch and thought to himself.

"Well, she did say I could do whatever I wanted to." He got up quickly and went into her room, opened the closet, and found some more mens clothing. He guessed it was from what she called her "ex". He decided to go into the bathroom and take a long bath. He hadn't had one in so long. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like until he saw himself in the mirror. His hair was chaotic and frizzy. His eyes were sunken in and his cheekbones, more prominent. He was a lot more pale than he should have been and his cuts and wounds were slowly healing so he could take the bandages off. He peeled them away and saw that they were almost healed completely. He ran his bath and stripped from the clothing Catherine so kindly gave him. He stepped into the tub with steam rising from it and sunk all the way in. He sighed loudly as he closed his eyes, finally relaxing for the first time in years.

Catherine smiled towards Mrs. Thornton.

"Do you want to move to the window?" The aged woman looked up with wrinkled eyes and nodded gently.

"Yes, please." Mrs. Thornton was a lovely older woman. She had grey hair that was pinned up into curls and usually wore a smile on her face with her white dentures smiling back up at you. She kept herself clean looking with a nice new coat of opalescent colored nail polish on her nails every day. I guess being in a Nursing home and not having anything else to do. Catherine put one hand on Mrs. Thornton's back and the other grasped her hand for support. They both slowly walked towards the wide window over looking New York. Mrs. Thornton got sat down and settled as they both looked out into the scenery before them. At one point, Mrs. Thornton looked up as Catherine kept her gaze outside with a small but visible smile on her face.

"You're so happy today." Catherine got out of her phase and looked at the aged woman to her side.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Mrs. Thornton giggled a bit.

"So, who is he?" Catherine's eyes went wide. What should she say? 'Oh yeah, I have a serial killer in my home. You might remember him, he was the one that was over the New York attack.' Yeah that would go over nicely. Mrs. Thornton smiled and looked back out the window.

"Don't worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me." Catherine's gaze went back outside. "Young love, is very special. Love is many things. It's varied. One thing it is not and can never be, is unsure." Catherine looked at Mrs. Thornton as she quoted her favorite movie.

"Well, Mrs. Thornton, I must be off. I need groceries." Mrs. Thornton smiled and grabbed Catherine in a long hug. She let go and Catherine smiled as she walked out of the building and towards the grocery store.

As Catherine was walking down the street, groceries in hand, she felt someone watching her as she was making her way to her home when suddenly, a man stepped out of the shadows. Catherine stopped, unsure of what to do. The man came into the light and it wasn't a man at all. It was a Chitauri!! It had gray skin with darker gray patches around its body. It seemed muscular and its eyes were a silvery white that had redness around them. What got Catherine's attention though, was its right arm. From the shoulder to the elbow, it looked like a regular arm, but then it expanded into an alien gun or canon. Catherine didn't really know which. She thought they had all been wiped out when Iron Man destroyed their base. They all collapsed when the bomb went off so why is this one here?

"Where is Loki Laufeyson, God of Lies and Mischief?!" The alien had startled her as it lifted his weapon. She automatically knew if she told it where Loki was, he would kill him. She shook her head in fear but tried not to show it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Loki is gone, left with his brother, Thor, months ago." She stood her ground but she could feel herself shake a little. The alien just laughed at her some.

"Do you think me stupid, mortal?! I know he is here and I know you are hiding him, so, I will only ask you one more time before killing you. Where is Loki?!" She jumped at the boom in his voice.

"I told you. I don't know what you're talking about!!!" She practically screamed at him.

"Fine, mortal, if you wish to kill yourself, you shall perish with the rest of this pathetic planet!" His arm was raised and he began to charge it as it began to glow a bright orange. Catherine closed her eyes as the blast sounded.


	5. Finding Out Who You Are

Different things flashed through Catherine's mind. The Holt's, her necklace, the nursing home, Mrs. Thornton, Thomas, the koi fish, and there was Loki. All memories she treasured. Catherine could gladly say she lived a wonderful life. She helped people and made them happy and that's all she wanted out of her life. There is so many horrible things in this world. Terrorists, shootings, war, hate. It made Catherine glad to know she could at least restore some faith in humanity, that not everything is horrible, not everyone is heartless.

Loki had been out of his bath for a few minutes and decided to grab one of Catherine's books to read. He had chosen "Fahrenheit 451" and sat down. He read into it for maybe an hour and noticed Catherine wasn't home yet. Loki, as much as he didn't want to admit it, was getting quite worried for Catherine. He got up and looked outside only to see her walking home until someone stepped into her path. His eyes went wide as he knew who it was. What could he do? Risk his now mortal life to save Catherine's or hide and let the Chitauri kill her? He didn't give it a second thought as he ran outside just as the Chitauri raised it's weapon. He ran as fast as he could to get to Catherine's aid. If he had his powers, he would already be there. As soon as he got in front of her, the weapon fired.

Catherine opened her eyes and noticed a body beside her coughing and sputtering up blood. Her eyes immediately went wide as she knelt down and turned the person over to see it was Loki.

"Oh God, no." Loki's midsection had a round wound that smelled of burning flesh because that is what it was. The weapon must have been a canon of sorts. She laid Loki's head in her lap. "C'mon Loki, stay with me." Catherine had forgotten the Chitauri standing ten feet away from her until he snorted.

"How sweet. The God of Lies and Mischief is protecting a human who he could have killed during his failed attack. Well, it's time to end this and for you both to be destroyed." He raised his canon and blasted. Catherine looked up and screamed in anger while protecting Loki the best she could.

A bright, beige light emitted from Catherine's flower necklace and encased both her and Loki and expanded towards the Chitauri that dissolved into thin air. As Catherine looked up she smiled as he was gone, although confused as to what happened. She heard coughing and something warm on her skin and looked down at Loki as he had coughed up blood onto her. Her eyes swelled with tears.

"You saved me." Loki nodded to the best of his ability.

"So I did." His eyes were very droopy as Catherine ran her thumb across his eye brows. She couldn't understand why he saved her though.

"Why? Why would you save me?" Loki just looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile.

"I thought I would do one good last thing while I still could in my life. I'm not a God any more so I could die easily like a human." He had a hard time speaking as Catherine tried to hush him but he kept going. "I could die easily and I have done so many terrible things that I wanted to do something to make up for it all." He sort of snorted a bit. "Call me selfish if you will." He smiled some as he gasped at the pain. Catherine put her arms around Loki.

"Please don't leave me, Loki." Tears trailed down her face like a faucet. "Odin!! Please!! Save him!!" She screamed up at the sky as it began to rain. It was a light rain but then turned worse as it got harder. It even began stinging Catherine's back but she didn't care. She looked down at Loki and put her forehead on his. "Please don't die." She said it as softly as she could. Loki had stopped breathing and they both lay in the middle of the street together.

Catherine heard footsteps and she looked up quickly, afraid it might be someone who would notice Loki and wonder why she was laying on him. She saw an older woman who had champagne colored hair tied up in braids on the side of her head. She had on a beautiful silver gown that fell to the ground and followed her as she walked with grace and elegance. She had a loving look on her face as she walked towards the two laying in the street.

"Catherine Holt?" It was odd. It was raining as hard as it could yet this woman wasn't getting wet at all. It was if she had an invisible umbrella over her and the train of her gown.

"Y..yes?" The woman smiled trying to reassure Catherine as she stuttered.

"My name is Frigga. I am Odin's wife and mother to Thor and Loki." Catherine watched the woman with sadness in her eyes.

"Adoptive mother." She didn't mean to sound so harsh but she was afraid that is how she came out to be. Frigga just kept her smile up as if it didn't phase her.

"Yes, please, take my hand." She held out her hand for Catherine to take but Catherine just looked down at Loki.

"I can't leave him." Frigga nodded.

"I understand, he will be coming with us." Catherine nodded and took the aged woman's hand as she spoke. "Heimdall, now." Soon rainbow colors enveloped all three of them.

As Catherine's feet found solid ground, she looked around and found herself on a beautiful rainbow bridge that looked pixelated. Behind her was a golden dome with a pillar in the middle. A very large man, who was clad in gold armor, was pulling out a sword from the pillar.

"Catherine this is Heimdall, protector of Asgard." Catherine swallowed and nodded to him.

"It is lovely to meed you Miss Holt." She smiled a very small smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Catherine looked around and couldn't find Loki. Frigga came up behind her and smiled, putting a hand on her back leading her towards the palace.

"He is alright, my dear. Let us go to the palace and see my husband, hmm?" Catherine nodded and went with Frigga. How could he still be alive?! He died right in her arms! Catherine looked up and saw the sky in all it's glory. There were stars everywhere. Everywhere you looked there was stars. Not a place in the sky was bare. The clouds were also different colors. Pinks, blues, golds, and greens.

Soon, they reached the palace doors. Guards on the other side opened them and there stood Odin, speaking with Thor. He looked there way and sent Thor off. He quickly fled past Catherine and Frigga not giving them a second glance. Frigga still had her hand on Catherine's back as they stopped in front of Odin.

Catherine felt she needed to kneel so that is exactly what she did. Odin nodded towards her.

"Rise, dear child." Catherine stood and looked up at Odin, waiting for him to speak. She swallowed hard as he stood and came down to her. "Loki is safe, little one. He is with our healers as we speak, but he should be out soon." Catherine didn't even know she was holding her breath but as soon as she noticed, she let it out.

"I don't understand, he died in my arms." Odin nodded some, put his hands around his back and walked around.

"Yes, but when you called, his powers and immortality of the Gods came back. I do not use magic much, but I have used it on both my sons, Thor and Loki. When Loki showed that he would risk his life for another, that he tried to kill, his powers came back and that is when Frigga left to come to you. You may not know it Catherine, but you have a gift." Catherine looked confused and watched Frigga as she walked up the steps to the throne and sat beside Odin's own throne. "A long time ago, around twenty years in Midguard time, one of Frigga's handmaidens and healer, Eir, got pregnant by a man, that to this day we still do not know. She soon ended up missing. Heimdall saw her on Midguard and she had the baby, put it on the doorstep of a couples house and ran away. We haven't been able find her not even with Heimdall's vision but, the reasoning is not that you carry out your mothers deeds as a handmaiden but to stay here as a guest of the Royal family. No one can harm you and no one can order you around." Catherine hand tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"How can this be?" She fell to her knees and Frigga stood. Odin sat on a step at her level.

"I understand this is a bit hard to believe and it will take some time for it to sink in. That is why we have prepared a room a room for you to stay in. If you would like to stay and learn more, we would be more than euphoric to have you with us. Please, think on it." Catherine nodded some as she heard the double doors to the throne room open. She turned and saw the one person she needed at that time. Loki came with Thor trailing behind, with his hair slicked back but flipped out at the ends. He had on his normal green, black, and gold armor and black boots. He didn't even look like he had a scratch on him.

As soon as Catherine saw him, she got up and ran into him, hugging him as tightly as she could. He seemed a bit surprised at first but gently wrapped his arms around her torso and laid his cheek on top of her head. Odin walked back up to Frigga and kissed his wife's forehead as she smiled.


	6. Stay

Catherine was in the assigned room given to her by Odin. She was sitting on the window sill looking out over the grand garden, just thinking. A lot had been brought onto her. A God, who she took into her home, nestled his way into her life and has completely turned it upside down and supposedly, she had a part of her that she never even imagined she would find out. Her mother, a Goddess? Why did she just leave her though? Was someone after her? Did she want Catherine at all?

There was a gentle knock on the door as a handmaiden opened it.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, miss." The woman stood around the same height as Catherine and her age was unidentifiable since she was Asguardian, but if she was on earth, she would probably be around thirty five, give or take a few years. Blond hair adorned her head with different shades to it. Catherine noticed how she kept her head down, not looking at her in the eye.

"Oh, no. You aren't disturbing me at all. Please, come in." The handmaiden only bowed her head a little and walked inside the bedroom, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"High King Odin wishes for you to join him and the Royal family for dinner." Now that she thought about it, Catherine hadn't eaten in about a day. There was just so much going on, she didn't even have time to think about filling her body with energy. Catherine fiddled with her clothes. She still wore her jeans and white long sleeved shirt.

"Alright, by the way, what is your name?" The woman walked towards Catherine's closet and opened it to reveal many gowns.

"Magni, miss. Also, if you are to eat with the Royal family, would you like to wear a gown?" Catherine had never worn a gown before, even when it was a formal even or prom.

"Um, sure. I suppose that would only be right." Magni bowed before moving out of the way for Catherine to look through the gowns and soon she chose a rather simple, champagne colored gown that mingled matte fabric with shine. Two spaghetti straps that made a triangle was holding the gown up. It reminded Catherine of a long 1950's dress. It was rather remarkable. Magni paired it off with some gold flats and a gold, skinny bangle that was loose on Catherine's wrist but didn't fall off.

"Would you like for me to do your hair, miss?" Catherine looked at her hair as she sat at the vanities mirror.

"I suppose so." Catherine's hair fell into a curly and frizzy mess as it was in a bun before. Usually, Catherine would have to wash her hair completely and dry it to make it tame again. Magni grabbed a bottle from the vanity and sprayed it in Catherine's hair, instantly and magically, the curls tightened and the frizz was gone. It looked as though she just took a shower.

"All done." Catherine smiled some.  
"That didn't take long at all." A small blush crept it's way onto Magni's olive skin.

"Actually miss, I just wanted to see your hair down. It's very beautiful." Catherine smiled and got up. She gently hugged Magni only to have her stiffen.

"You know, you can call me Catherine. I'm not royalty or anything." Magni relaxed some and hugged Catherine back.

"It's custom to call you miss or my lady. I would be punished if I called you anything other." Nodding, Catherine pulled back.

"Well, while it's just me and you, call me Catherine."

Catherine walked around, honestly, not knowing which way to go. It felt like she was trying to find her high school classes on the first day, without any guidance to where they would be. Everyone she passed though, she smiled at and they would smile in return. Turning a corner, Catherine fell back but the person grabbed her waist before she fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She finally realized who caught her as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Loki." She smiled as he let her go.

"I came looking for you because I figured you would get lost." Catherine didn't really know weather he was stating a face or insulting her. He held his arm out for her to take and she did as they walked towards the dining hall.

"I got lost as a child all the time. I would get so frustrated that I made little tunnels to get around easier, so, all through out the palace, there are little tunnels leading everywhere. Most of them are start from the hallway that have our chambers on it. From there you can get to the Kitchen, the Throne room, Library so I could study as a child. It was great when me and my brother were children. He would always wonder where I disappeared to and got so angry one day, he stomped up to mothers chambers and asked her why she taught me how to disappear. She had been teaching me magic at the time and so, Thor thought Mother had taught me how to disappear, which she hadn't taught me yet. She just laughed and told him she had no idea what he was talking about."

Loki smiled as he remembered that day. They turned a corner to find the dining hall at last. There was a lot more people than just the Royal family sitting there. Catherine looked up at Loki with fear in her eyes.

"Are they waiting on me?" She hoped and prayed it wasn't true until he nodded.

"Yes, that is why I came looking for you." A blush crept on her cheeks as a well rounded man with long, red, frizzy hair and beard, stood.

"Ahh, Loki. I see you found her at last!!" He had a booming voice that reminded her of Thor. "Why is she as red as a tomato? Is she sick!?" That comment only made her blush even more. A beautiful woman with long black hair that was put up into a pony tail, hit him right into the gut and it must have hurt because he doubled over.

"Volstagg, hold your tongue. You're embarrassing the poor girl."

Loki walked to a chair and pulled it out for Catherine as she sat down next to the woman and Loki sat on the other side of her.

"Catherine, this is Lady Sif. She is the very first woman warrior of Asgard that would put any of these men sitting here with us, in their place." Frigga informed Catherine of the rest of the people as being Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun. As everyone began eating, Catherine noticed that Odin was no where in sight.

"Loki, where is Odin?" She leaned over to ask. Loki looked up and didn't see him as his face had confusion on it. He leaned to Frigga to ask her.

"Mother, where is Odin?" Frigga stopped eating and looked like a deer caught in headlights but soon masked it over with calmness and collected as she wiped her mouth on her napkin.

"Oh, he just had a few things to do, dear. Finish your dinner." Loki could feel something was off as he did as his mother told him and finished his dinner.

Soon, everyone filed out of the dining hall and Catherine started back to her room, if she could find it. All of a sudden, Fandral stopped in front of her.

"Lady Catherine, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the sparring arena and watch me beat Volstagg?" Catherine smiled some as she looked up at him. She knew he was trying to use his charm on her but she wasn't one for charm. Don't get her wrong though, she liked it but Fandral used too much.

"Um, actually. I was going to head to bed. I'm sorry." Fandral only nodded, bowed, and kissed the top of her hand.

"Another time then!"

After confirming she would watch him another time, she started on her way back to her room. She walked rather slowly and eventually found herself outside on a balcony that over looked a small pond. Leaning against one of the large pillars, she thought of home. She wondered what would've happened had she not brought Loki into her home. Would she still be here, in Asgard? Would she know about her mother? Catherine sighed gently.

"What's wrong?" She turned and saw Volstagg. She smiled to him and looked back at the pond and then back to the beautiful starry sky.

"Nothing, just thinking of home." Volstagg leaned against a pillar just like Catherine almost mimicking her.  
"I understand completely. When we went to save Thor on your world, I miss home as soon as I stepped foot there. If you need someone to talk to, the Warriors Three are always here." Catherine smiled from the comment.

"Thank you, Volstagg. I appreciate it." He nodded and began to leave before coming back.

"By the way, I didn't not mean to turn you into a tomato earlier." Laughing, Catherine just waved him off.

"You're alright." He grinned back and soon left. She decided to sit down with her back against the wall and leaned her head against it. Looking at the sky above her, her eyes began to droop in exhaustion. Soon they closed as she fell asleep.

"Catherine?" Loki had come onto the balcony, looking for Catherine after asking the Warriors Three if they had seen her. He saw Catherine sitting against the wall, gently sleeping. Walking over to her, he bent down and put his arms under her knees and back and lifted her into his arms as he walked to her bed chambers. People watched and stared as he just walked past them. He wanted to shout at them to mind their own business, but he knew he would wake the sleeping woman that was in his arms. He got to her chambers, which was two doors away from Loki's, as he crossed into her room and flicked his wrist that was underneath her legs and her bed covers magically opened as Loki laid her down in her bed and covered her up to her chin. He watched her stir a little before removing a stray curl from her face.

"Hmmm, Loki?" She slowly opened her eyes and saw him as she smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Catherine shook her head, her brows furrowed.

"You're alright." He nodded and started to leave. "Loki, wait." Loki looked back and walked back to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"What is it?" She looked down a bit and sat up.

"Do you want me to stay here?" With confusion written all over his face, it wasn't something he was expecting her to ask him.

"Uh, we would love to have you stay." Catherine shook her head.

"I know you all want me to but, I am asking you, personally. I want to know what you, Loki, think." She put more emphasis on 'you'. Loki looked down thinking. She had taken him in, fed him, and accepted him for who he was and what he had done.

"Of course, I think you should stay." She nodded some, thinking herself.

"Then I know my answer." He looked at her questioningly.

"Which is?" He asked questioningly. She got back under the covers.

"I will stay. Who knows? Maybe I will find out who my father is." Loki nodded and got up. He bend over her kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, mortal." He smiled showing he was joking which made her grin right back at him. She fell asleep as a smile graced her face.


	7. Nightmares and Trouble

Catherine stood before Odin, ready to let him know her answer.  
  
"Dear Child, you come with an answer to my offer?" She nodded as she took a step forward and a deep breath.  
  
"Yes, High King Odin. I accept your offer graciously." Odin smiled, a grand and illuminating smile.

"I'm very pleased that you will be staying with us. My wife, Frigga, and Loki will be teaching you how to use and harness your power within the next week." Catherine bowed gently and smiled.  
  
"I wait in anticipation." Odin soon sent her off and she decided to go towards the library, again, if she could find it.  
  
As soon as she thought she was going to get lost, Loki rounded the corner.  
  
"Getting lost again are we?" Catherine smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I can't help it, this palace is so huge." She looked up and around as she said this, then looked back down at Loki. He only smiled and held out his arm for her to take, which she gladly did.  
  
"So, where is the lost duckling wandering off too, I wonder?" Catherine shrugged.  
  
"Just to the library." Loki seemed to smile at this as they walked in different parts of the palace.  
  
"Ah, well, I can tell you how to get there from any spot on Asgard. I visit the library quite often, even as a child. It's where I studied my magic." Catherine just realized that she has never seen Loki use his magic in full effect.  
  
"Do you think you could show me some of the things you can do?" He smiled genuinely happy there was someone, other than his mother, to enjoy his magical talent. He nodded with a wide, pearly smile.  
  
"Yes, of course. Once we get into the library, I will show you a few things." She nodded and wanted to get to the library even faster now.  
  
Ten, Thirty, Fifty!? Catherine had lost count of how many Loki's there was.  
  
"Oh my." All of them smiled at her and soon disappeared into one Loki. She looked up at him with awe stricken eyes. "That was amazing!!" He took a seat next to her and smiled even more while clasping his hands together in front of him.  
  
"That isn't all I can do either. That is easy compared to what I can do." Catherine got up and walked to a stack of books that were mainly magic books with old leather bindings. They looked as if, if you touched them, they would fall apart.  
  
"What is the hardest piece of magic for you to do?" She began looking through all of the books on the bookshelf.  
  
"Hmm.." He furrowed his brow. That was a hard question. There really wasn't anything Loki couldn't do except, stay away from Catherine. Loki shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking things like that, especially right now. "Honestly, there isn't anything that is too hard, but the hardest piece of magic would probably be building a home." Catherine smiled.  
  
"What happens?" She sat back down with him and looked as if she was a child in a museum with wide bright eyes.  
  
"The walls turn into goop."  
  
They talked for hours until it was dinner time and soon that was over as well. It seemed Catherine's time here was flying by. All of the days turned blurry. Catherine was enjoying her time in Asgard though, with everyone. She often thought of home though. She missed the koi fish and Mrs. Thornton. Catherine sighed as she laid in the bed just staring up at the ceiling until she heard moaning and groaning. She got up and opened her door with a furrowed brow. It was coming from Loki's room.  
  
 _Loki looked at Catherine lovingly as she sat on the long, black couch sitting in his room across from the fireplace. He walked right over to her and bent down to her level, placing his hands on both sides of her face as he dipped down and place a gently kiss upon her lips. She began moving her lips with his in the same rhythm as his._  
  
 _"You and your mortal could have this, if only you had succeeded in winning Earth." Loki pulled back and saw Catherine's eyes had changed. They weren't their normal icy blue but, instead they were glazed over with Tesseract blue. He jumped up and started backing away from her quickly._  
  
 _"No." The taken over Catherine got up and walked to Loki, his back against the wall. She began putting her hands all over him._  
  
 _"Oh, Loki." She began to slowly take off his armor and had gotten his dark green under shirt off._  
  
 _"Take me. Please. The desire between my legs is too great." He shook his head while closing his eyes._  
  
 _"No!" He yelled and opened his eyes to see Catherine was gone. Loki was on the Chitauri's planet. Looking around he saw Chthon, the creature who tortured him physically and mentally while he tried to take over Earth._  
  
 _"I told you. You think you know pain? There is far worse pain then what we've put you through, Loki. Just think of what would happen if your mortal disappeared from you forever." Loki growled towards the heartless creature. "There is no place, we cannot find you and your mortal wench!!"_

  
 _Soon, Loki was pushed back and fell completely off of the planet._  
  
Loki's eyes shot open as he saw Catherine leaning over him. He sat up, pushing her away. There was sweat everywhere on his body, trails dripping from his chest and onto his blanket. Slowly, he tried catching his breath as he ran his hand through his damp hair.  
  
"Another nightmare? Was it the same one you had at my house?" Loki sighed and nodded to her, unable to speak or look at her. He couldn't be near her, but even if he tried pushing her away, she would most likely go home and then the Chitauri would kill her without a second glance. "You need to explain these dreams Loki, to some. They are tearing you apart." He put his head into his hands.

"I know." Catherine sighed as she went to his bathroom and got him a glass of water. She brought it back as he greedily took it and gulped every last drop down. He used his magic to dry himself off and his bed. Catherine knew he was back to being comfortable. She began walking back into her room only to stop as she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. It was at the end of the hall way as she furrowed her brow. It had a large cloak on and smirked at her with large sharp teeth.  
  
Frightened, Catherine walked back into Loki's room. He noticed her back and sat up.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked like she had just seen a ghost as she quickly walked to his bed.  
  
"There was someone out there." Loki's eyes got wide and he quickly got up and went into the hall just to see no one there. He kept his head up and his face neutral as he scanned the area. He walked back into his room just to see Catherine under his blanket. He walked over to her and saw that she was shaking.  
  
"There was no one there." Her eyes went wide as she put the cover down.  
  
"You do believe me though, right?" He nodded as he brought his hand up to his mouth, deep in thought.  
  
"Lay down and stay in here tonight. Don't worry. I am sure it was just someone trying to scare you." She laid down but was still shaking.  
  
"They succeeded." He smiled as he put his blanket to her chin.  
  
"Just try and sleep." Loki got underneath his blanket as well as Catherine turned over on her side with her back to him. She was still shaking until Loki draped his arm across her waist on top of the blanket.  
  
Waking up into someone else's room was not how Catherine imagined her next morning to be. Her eyes scanned the room as she pulled the black comforter from her face. She saw that it was a dark green room with golden pillars and a black carpet. There was only one small opening window that let some light in to her left. She sat up and looked around her for Loki until the events of the night passed by her mind. She sighed as she got up looking for Loki trying to push the creature to the back of her mind. She didn't have to look too hard as she saw him emerge from the doorway. He looked at her surprised.

"You're awake." She nodded with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, about last night." He just smiled mischievously and looked up at her through his black lashes.  
  
"There are a lot of women who would love to have slept in the same bed as Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies." Catherine only rolled her eyes while laughing and threw a pillow his way, but instead of hitting him, it went right through him. The Loki she was talking to, disappeared.  
  
"Loki?" She looked around for him only to have her eyes covered. She stopped knowingly. "Loki?" He dropped his hands and walked in front of her. "So, when am I going to learn some magic?" He smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Soon, be patient." She huffed a bit.  
  
"I don't wanna be patient." He began walking out of the room.  
  
"Come and get some breakfast first." She only nodded and followed him.  
  
Loki and Catherine decided to take a walk on the rainbow bridge, just to get out of the palace walls for a while.  
  
"Loki, I have a question." He held his hands behind his back as they were clasped.  
  
"Hm?" Catherine walked slowly with furrowed brows.  
  
"What was your dreams about?" She could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it as he stiffened.  
  
"There is nothing to tell. Just a simple nightmare." Of course she didn't buy into it but he hoped she wouldn't ask any thing else about it.  
  
"Loki, you seem like nothing can scare you but that dream has proven me wrong. You need to talk about it." She looked at him concerned but it only annoyed him. How was he supposed to tell her that a race of aliens wanted him and everyone he cared about, including Catherine, dead and gone?  
  
"Catherine, please, not now." It only upset her more when he wouldn't talk to her about it. He told her his whole life story yet, she did not judge him so why was this any different. It was just a dream.  
  
"When then!?" She raised her voice a little as they stopped walking. "Loki, usually I would let this go but, this dream, this nightmare is tearing you apart from the inside out!" Loki was getting frustrated at her words, especially when she raised her voice.  
  
"Catherine, I can't tell you, alright!?" She just shook her head towards him.  
  
"Loki, I thought you were my friend." That broke Loki's heart a little. The word 'friend' stayed in his mind for a moment until he walked three steps in front of her. He looked at her with pity and regret in his eyes.  
  
"I can't be your anything. Everything that follows me is not something I want you apart of. I'm sorry, Catherine." Tears formed into her eyes as she just turned around and walked back to the palace, Loki trailing behind so she wouldn't get lost.  
  
Catherine walked around the palace that night trying to clear her mind. She knew Loki was trying to protect her, but from what? She sighed and leaned against the hallways wall.  
  
"Whats wrong, mortal? Lovers quarrel?" She quickly looked up and saw the creature from the other night smirking at her with those sharp teeth and a twisted look in his eye.


	8. Passion

Catherine kept her eyes on this creature, feeling as though he was some how dangerous. Of course, everyone on Asgard could break her like a twig but that was only if they sought that out.

"Who are you?" The creature stood back and bowed sort of sarcastically.

"I am Chthon and you must be Catherine Holt, yes?" She nodded. In truth, Catherine was scared out of her mind, but she wasn't going to let this demon, or anyone for that matter, know.

"What do you want?" Chthon only grinned. He reminded her of a creature or demon from Hellraiser. He walked around her, inspecting her with his hands in front of him, clasped.

"I hear you are Eirs daughter. Is that true?" She furrowed her brow at this question. Why would he want to know and how did he know?

"Why would it matter to you?" He stopped in front of her, too close for comfort. Heck, him just being there with her shook her spine.

"Eir was one of the most powerful healers on Asgard. So, her daughter, which I am assuming is you, would be just as powerful, no?" Catherine had no way of escape as he had her backed against the wall. She could hear soldiers footsteps rushing to her aid. Chthon leaned in closer to her face.

"I will see you again, daughter of Eir."

With that, he put his hand on the side of her head, releasing excruciating pain. Catherine screamed in agony as she fell to her knees and Chthon fled just as the soldiers, Odin, Thor and Loki had entered the small balcony. Catherine's hands went straight to her head from all of the pain as she screamed, loudly. It was a skull splitting pain that was running all through out her brain, never staying in one spot. The soldiers just stared as Loki walked towards Catherine and rested his right hand onto her forehead. As he began muttering incantations, his hand started to glow a light green. Loki knew what kind of pain she was going through as he muttered.

"Father, who was it? Can you see?" Thor, hammer in his hand, was ready to destroy whoever it was who hurt Catherine. He knew she was a good person who didn't deserve anything like this. It also fueled his anger when it was someone who was helping his brother heal.

Odin closed his eyes, trying to find out who it was Catherine encountered. He shook his head gently with a furrowed brow.

"It is all black but, there is a glimpse of who it was." Loki stiffened as he finished his incantation and Catherine's screams ceased as she fell into his arms, unconscious.

"Will she be alright, brother?" Loki sighed as he lifted her body into his arms. He nodded gently, looking down at her now peaceful face.

"She should be alright. I put her under a sleeping spell, so, until we find out what it is and fix it, she will remain asleep." Odin, Thor and Loki walked to the healers infirmary as the soldiers went back to their posts.

"Loki, I believe you have an idea of what has happened to young Catherine." Loki started to bite the inside of his cheek as he looked towards his adoptive father.

"Let us go to the healers first before we start assuming things."

Catherine was laid down on one of the beds in the infirmary as Loki just watched her. Odin and Thor waited outside the door on Loki so he could explain. Loki began telling the healer what he knew it was.

"I believe she has a Midguard type of illness that has been maximized. Whoever did this may have thought she was a full Goddess and thought her body could take it. It's called a migraine on Earth but, since it was intensified, she needs a little more help getting rid of it. I have put her to sleep. Once the migraine ends, she should awake." The healer nodded and began to work on Catherine as she slept. Placing her hands around her head she began to mutter incantations, much like Loki had done to put Catherine to sleep. Loki soon walked out as Odin and Thor looked to him for an explanation. Loki slid down against the wall defeated.

"I have been having these nightmares, but they are more of visions. I go to the Chitauri planet and this leader named, Chthon, tells me that they want me dead since I failed at ruling earth and bringing their race glory. They threatened Catherine as well." Odin nodded as he knew there would be consequences for Loki's actions towards Earth. Thor, on the other hand, was enraged. He walked up to Loki, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet.

"Brother, do you not see the consequences your actions bring!?" Loki growled as Thor slammed him against the wall.

"Thor!" He looked to his father as he dropped Loki to the floor. He was about to speak when Odin beat him to it.

"We do not need sibling rivalry at the time. Thor, have better self control. Loki knows now what his actions have brought." Thor sighed as he looked to his brother while Loki fixed his appearance.

"I am sorry brother. I know she means something to you, but she means something to us all and I hope you can forgive me." Loki only nodded as a healer walked out.

"Lady Catherine wakes. Be mindful though, she is very sore. Her body recovered quickly as though she were a healer High Kind Odin. "Odin nodded and Thor was about to head inside but his father grasped his shoulder.

"Let Loki go first." Thor nodded and stepped back as Loki walked into the room and headed straight towards Catherine's bed.

Catherine had her eyes closed but her breathing was normal. Loki couldn't help but feel ashamed that he was the cause of her pain and the reason she was in that bed right now. He gently put his hand on top of hers and her eyes opened slowly. She winced at the bright light as the darkness faded and she could now see. She turned her head as she felt her hand being held and saw, what she hoped, was Loki. She winced a bit at the pain in her head as she spoke.

"Hello, Loki." Even though they just had an argument, it seemed as though it hadn't mattered. She looked worn as she smiled to him gently. She shook his head, pulling her hand up to his lips as he kissed the top and looked down at her.

"Catherine, I am so sorry." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What for, Loki?" Her voice was raspy from screaming earlier. Loki only sighed.

"I am the cause of you being here in pain. I have told my father and brother so now it is time to tell you. I really have no other choice." The only thing he had not told her was his dreams, so, this must be it. She looked at him, motioning for him to continue as he soon told her everything.

Loki figured Catherine would want to get away from Loki as quickly as she could, but that wasn't the case. She looked up at him and could see pain in his blue eyes.

"Loki, you tried taking over my planet yet, I took you in looking past all of that. I'm not going to run away because someone wants you dead and they are using me as leverage. That isn't going to happen." His head was bent down with his hand encased in her own. She brought her other hand up and stroked his black hair. He looked up at her as she smiled to him. He came a bit closer as their eyes spoke, not with words but with emotions. He leaned into her and ever so gently, he kissed her as if she would break. Soon, he felt her kiss him back.


	9. Practice

It's been a few days since Catherine's encounter with Chthon. The entire palace has taken the even as a threat and has been preparing everyone for the battle they all know, is coming. Frigga and Loki both, have been teaching Catherine different healing spells. The first time, it scared her. Frigga had full confidence in Catherine as she had her practice on some of the patients in the infirmary. Catherine was afraid of hurting one of them, but Frigga relaxed her. Catherine laid her hand on the soldier who laid in front of her and didn't have to utter a single word, like Loki. She just thought them and her hand her flower necklace that her mother gave her, would glow a beige color. Frigga smiled and put a reassuring hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Just like your mother." Catherine smiled as she saw the soldiers wounds begin to heal, dramatically, right in front of her.

Catherine had been worn out from healing so many people. It would either be soldiers who would spar against each other and took it way too far or she would try and comfort the Gods and Goddesses of their Asguardian illnesses. The Asguardian illnesses were a lot like Earths colds, flu, allergies, etc. Except they intensified since they had better immune systems. They might be seem immortal but in fact, they could die. They age a lot slower when they reach their adult years.

Catherine slowly walked towards her room when something or rather someone grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. She automatically went into survival mode until she caught the familiar scent of books and leather.

"Loki, what are you doing?" The hands over her eyes, blinding her vision, were removed as Loki stepped in front of Catherine smiling.

"How did you know it was me?" She just grinned as she began walking back to her room.

"I am not going to tell you so next time, I will know it is you." He huffed a bit before walking with her.

"Where are you going?" She ran a hand through her hair, moving it around for it not to get in her face.

"Well, I was going to go back to my room and maybe get a nap. I know it's the middle of the day but I am so worn out." He only nodded as he knew that he and his mother have been working her to the bone.

"I have another idea. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and walked out of the palace. Catherine only groaned just wanting to feel the softness of her bed sheets and comforter.

"Where are we going exactly?" Catherine had finally been able to find her way through out the palace, for the most part.

"I want to teach you something." She sighed as she was being practically dragged to the sparring arena. They both stood in the middle.

"Alright, we are here. What are you going to show me or teach me?" Loki only smirked as he pushed his foot between her legs and kicked them out from under her. She fell to the dirty ground with a scowl on her face.

"Loki, what the hell?!" She quickly got back up and glared at him. He only smiled.

"If were going to be prepared for a battle, I want you to know a few things, just in case." She nodded pushing her hair back and into a ponytail.

"I understand that but next time let me know." Thankfully, she wasn't going to spar with Loki in a gown. The handmaidens were washing her Earth clothes so she had on her jeans and shirt she wore when Frigga brought her to Asgard.

They had been sparring against each other for a while. Loki taught her a few things and being the quick learner she was she would get a few hits in but not as many as Loki. Sweat poured from Catherine's body as she had taken her cardigan off at the beginning and threw it on a dummy. Loki had taken his armor and dark green undershirt off as well. Catherine bent over, breathless, with her hands on her knees.

"Stop, I need a break!" Loki only rolled his eyes at her weakness as he went to go help her sit down but, she soon had her foot under his legs and swiped them from under him. As he landed on the ground she straddled his hips in glory and victory.

"Congratulations, you finally got contact, but there is one thing about this that you are not taking into consideration." She furrowed her brows in confusion and, soon, found herself underneath Loki with her back against the dirt. It was Loki's turn to straddle her hips now and be victorious with her hands pinned to the ground. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I am much stronger than you." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Catherine got her hands free from Loki's grasp and placed them on Loki's sweaty body. He maybe smaller than Thor, but he certainly wasn't scrawny. Loki growled huskily as Catherine gently bit his bottom lip with a smirk on her face.

Soon though, they began to have an audience as Volstagg whistled loudly. Catherine and Loki quickly got up.

"Oh, look what you did Volstagg. You made Catherine a tomato again!" The Warriors Three laughed together which only made Catherine blush more as she grabbed her cardigan.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She kissed Loki's cheek and began walking to her room.

"Are you sure you don't want Loki to join?" Catherine walked faster after hearing Fandrals last comment. Once she was gone, the Warriors Three all laughed and congratulated Loki as he just smiled to them all. It has been a long time since Loki felt this way and not just about with Catherine. It had been a while since the Warriors Three included him in something in a long time. It felt good being back to normal, even if Loki was a Frost Giant and different from all the other Asguardians. Loki grabbed his undershirt and armor as he walked to his own room to also, take a shower for dinner.

All through dinner, Loki and Catherine would steal glances from each other as they would try to hide the smiles on their faces. Frigga obviously saw this and made it obvious for Odin to see as he sat there eating. At the end of dinner, Loki walked Catherine back to her room as they stopped in front of her door. Catherine just smiled up at Loki.

"Thank you for the sparring lessons and walking me back to my room." He nodded some, leaning against the wall of her room. Catherine felt as though she was a teenage girl again, letting her date walk her to the door.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." She smiled and nodded.

"Well, thank you very much. I should go to sleep soon though. We have a very long day tomorrow." Loki grinned and shook his head.

"Ah, yes. Another day I beat you to hand-to-hand combat." Catherine only stuck out her tongue at him.

"I bet I could beat you at magic if only I had the training." Loki laughed some.

"I see, well, I should let you get your beauty sleep." He all of a sudden got very serious about it.

"Although, you hardly need it. Your beauty could never diminish." She smiled up at him as they leaned up together and kissed each other.

All too quickly, they pulled back as Catherine smiled and opened her door.

"Good night, Loki." He had a small smile on his face as well.

"Good night, Catherine." She closed the door as Loki stood there, staring at it for a moment before walking back to his room to see Frigga.

"Mother, is everything alright?" She smiled as she nodded some.

"Yes, my dear son." Loki walked up to Frigga and grasped her hands.

"What is it?" Frigga had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"I..I am just so happy to see you are finally happy. Have you told her that you love her yet?" Loki shook his head no.

"I want to take it slow, honestly." Frigga only nodded.

"Well, don't take too long. You never know what tomorrow brings. It could take her away and she would never know." Loki nodded.

"I understand, mother." She smiled.

"Ever since Dahlia, I was scared you would never love again." Frigga started having memories resurface of Dahlia and Loki. Loki seemed to really love her but in the end, Dahlia was just the temptress. She would use Loki for intimate pleasure and then convince him of doing absolutely horrible things. If it wasn't for Dahlia missing, Frigga would have thought that it was here who put Loki up to trying to take Earth over.

Loki started to shake his mother out of her memory as she just smiled up at him.

"Well, I am going to let you sleep, my son. I love you, very much. You do know this, yes?" Loki looked at her as she raised her hand and laid it upon Loki's left cheek gently. He clasped her hand on his cheek and nodded.

"Of course, mother. I was blind with so much rage at first, but now, I understand." She smiled with motherly eyes looking up at him.

"Alright. Goodnight, dear." She turned as Loki said his goodnights as well.


	10. The Temptress

Loki woke up the next morning with a sigh. He hardly got any sleep from thinking about the conversation he had with his mother that night. He also couldn't help but to think about the woman his mother mentioned. He thought he pushed her out of his life, but being the snake she is, she slithered her way back.  
  
 _"Come, Loki, you know what you must do, yes?" Loki only nodded as he released his ever growing orgasm. He turned on his back and closed his eyes, finally content. His body glistened in the moonlight from the light sweat on his body. He opened his eyes and saw a serious looking Dahlia on top of him. Loki knew she was just like a snake, being able to slither anywhere without being noticed or heard. Although Dahlia had her quirks, she was the most beautiful woman Loki had ever seen._  
  
 _She had platinum, wavy blonde hair that reached to the bottom of her butt, which was well rounded and plump. Her hair was cut to perfectly frame her face. She had curves in just the right places with long toned legs. Her eyes were especially captivating as they were a glowing green color. High cheek bones and full red lips to make any man pant. A man would be a fool not to fall for her looks._  
  
 _"So, all you have to do is put this simple little coin on Odin's seat and what you desire, will be yours." Dahlia lifted the coin up at Loki as he took it, flipping it between his fingers. It was a simple[gold coin](http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/551543/The-Monster-Inside/10/#) with Odin's scepter on one side and Thor's Hammer, Mjölnir, was on the other. Loki soon got up, put his clothes back on and made his way to the door of his bedroom. Before leaving, he turned and looked at Dahlia's naked body on his bed as she smirked at him._  
  
 _"I love you, Dahlia." She waved him off, turning over and going to sleep. He gently closed the door, and made his way into the throne room, and placed the coin on Odin's throne. He looked around and found no one as he slipped out, quietly._  
  
 _The next morning, Loki hadn't known that his father was going to be meeting with the Knights and soldiers who really needed to take him seriously. As everyone piled in, Odin walked slowly to his throne, and without a second glance, sat down only to jump back up with his robe set on fire. Everyone went to help the King and once everything settled, Odin picked up the coin to have Loki's smiling and laughing face staring back up at him._  
  
 _"Loki!" Everyone looked to Loki with disgust. He looked up to his mother who only had her head down, shaking in disappointment. Loki walked to his room quickly and confronted Dahlia._  
  
 _"What was the meaning of that?!" Dahlia only looked at him as he approached her and busted out laughing._  
  
 _"Oh my, did you see his face?! It was hilarious!" Loki only growled. She thought everything was a game._  
  
 _"Leave and never come back, Dahlia." Loki was trying hard not to blow as Dahlia looked to him as all the smiles and laughter faded from her features._  
  
 _"Excuse me?" Loki had enough of her games._  
  
 _"All you have caused is trouble for me." Dahlia's eyes turned into slits._  
  
 _"You said you wanted the attention on you!" Loki had hatred in his eyes._  
  
 _"Yes, to be King and to be recognized." She only smiled as she came up behind him and ran her hands on his chest._  
  
 _"Oh, come now, Loki. You know you can't resist me. We both know you tried already." Loki about gave in, but the looks of people today made him think otherwise. He roughly grabbed Dahlias' wrist and twisted it._  
  
 _"Listen, wench! I don't care how beautiful you are on the outside!! It will never make up the putrid, decaying heart inside your rotten chest. Now.." Loki got down to her level and stared her directly in the eyes with menace. "Leave and never show your pathetic face to me, ever again." He had enough venom in his words to kill a hundred people at once. Dahlia, at first, seemed very frightened, but her demeanor changed as she smiled. It only fueled Loki's rage more. He then squeezed her wrist and threw her completely out of his chambers. He heard a sickening crack as her wrist twisted and broke. She yelped a bit and Loki felt a small twinge of guilt, but he stood his ground. She looked up at him with angry tears._  
  
 _"You will regret this with your life, Loki." She then got up with her wrist held to her and soon, Loki told his mother everything._  
  
It has been a long time since then. He got up and went to take a bath, turning the knobs as the water flowed out. He stripped of his clothing and laid in the hot, steaming bath as he closed his eyes. A few moments later, he felt a hand on his jaw and soon felt it trail down his chest, abs, and down to his member. The hand wrapped it's self around him, but Loki thought it a dream until he opened his eyes to see Catherine. He was utterly speechless. She just smiled to him and her movements got faster.  
  
"O..oh, Catherine, what are you doing?" His head leaned back with his eyes closed. He soon, felt a hand go to the plug of the tub he was in, and the water drained. Loki was very confused by this until she encased him with her mouth, bobbing up and down. After a while, Loki released himself into Catherine's mouth. He definitely wanted to ask why, but once he looked at her, he noticed her eyes weren't blue. They were the glowing green that he despised. Catherine's beautiful dark brown hair changed into long platinum blond as the rest of her changed.  
  
"Dahlia." Loki was surprised by this as he didn't know Dahlia could shift herself just as he does.  
"Hello, Loki. I see you've moved on to someone less than the dirt on our shoes." Loki moved to grab hold of her neck, but she disappeared and reappeared, clothed, next to the bathroom door. With a snap of his fingers, Loki was clothed as well as he stood next to her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" She smiled with her pearly whites shining.  
  
"What do you mean? I've always been here." Loki sighed as he walked into his chambers and sat on the bed.  
  
"You need to leave, now!" He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. She walked around his room a bit, noticing the differences since their last meeting.  
  
"Why? So that little wench of a girl, Catherine, can replace me?" The look on Lokis' face said it all. "She has replaced me. Alright, Loki, we will see about that."  
  
Dahlia swayed her hips back and forth as she exited Loki's room. He sighed in frustration and put his face in his hands at the thought of what he just did. He wanted to scream out as loud as he could. There was a gentle knock on his door, but he did not care.  
  
"Loki?" It was his mothers voice. She opened the door gently, and walked his way. Sitting down beside of him on the bed, she took his hands down. He lifted his sad eyes up to see his mothers blue ones, staring at him with motherly concern. It really was Frigga.  
  
"My son, what troubles you so?" Loki only sighed, looking away from her.  
  
"Dahlia, she is back." Frigga looked surprised.  
  
"Are you sure, Loki?" He only nodded as the events just moments ago replayed in his mind.  
  
"She shifted herself to look like Catherine and surprised me while taking a bath." Frigga looked appalled.  
  
"Where is Catherine now? She needs to know." That was the last thing Loki wanted to explain to Catherine.  
  
"I don't know, mother." Loki stood so he could go find her. He wondered if Dahlia would try to make contact with Catherine, and the threat of battle gnawing away at everyone, Dahlia was the very last thing Loki wanted to deal with at the time. Frigga stood as possible things that could happen, ran through her mind.  
  
"We must find her, now, Loki." He nodded as he quickly ran out of his room to find Catherine.  
  
Catherine was soon woke up by her door being thrown open. She quickly sat up looking at whoever it was, and saw Loki running to her.  
  
"Loki? What is going on?" He put his hands on the sides of her face.  
  
"Catherine, I have to get you some where safe." She only looked confused.  
  
"I don't understand, why?" Loki only growled a bit at her in frustration. Through gritted teeth he spoke.  
  
"I have to get you to safety because someone is trying to harm you." Catherine shook her head still confused. She knew the Chitauri were after her, but everyone knew that. They were all preparing for it.  
  
"Loki I.." She didn't get a chance to finish before Loki roughly grabbed her wrist and started dragging her. "Ow! Loki, stop you're hurting me!" Once they reached her door they stopped. Catherine stood in shock at who was in front of her.  
  
"Loki?"


	11. The Truth

Two Lokis'. One at her door and one grasping her wrist, so tightly there was a bruise already forming. Catherine looked to each of them as a very uncomfortable silence took place. There was a surprised look on the Loki, who was grasping Catherine, and slowly there was a look of pure rage on the face of the Loki, who was at the door as he looked down at Catherine's wrist, and saw the small tinge of purple under the fingers of the other twin.

"Let her go, now, Dahlia." The twin only smirked and gripped tighter as Frigga came up behind the Loki at the door with guards, Thor, and Odin trailing behind. Dahlia changed back into herself, and Catherine was just confused. Who was this woman? What did she want with Catherine? Different thoughts ran through her mind.

"Dahlia? What do you want with Catherine?" Thor wielded his hammer tightly until his knuckles turned white. Catherine began thinking about what Loki had taught her in the sparring arena. She was trying her best not to think of the pain, but it was too hard has Dahlia had a firm grip.

"Thor you big oaf, don't you get it?!" Dahlia was getting angry with everyone ruining her plans. Loki stood there and caught Catherines' eyes, which were full of confusion.

"This woman is the reason I have lost everything! If she wasn't here, I would have Loki all to myself. He wouldn't be able to resist me. Also, if it wasn't for her bloody father, I would have my mother right now." Everyone looked at her confused. What did Catherine's father have to do with her? She didn't even know her, but really she didn't know a lot of things. Dahlia only stood with an egotistical smile on her face as she stood high.

"No, Dahlia, you lost me because you are selfish, deceitful, and a horrible woman who would never compare to what Catherine is." Dahlia snarled as her upper lip twitched, and Catherine just blushed gently at Loki's words.

"What does my father have to do with your mother?" Catherine was very brave to even speak to Dahlia as she could break her hand in an instant if she wished.

"Your bloody father had my mother killed!" Dahlia began screaming in Catherine's face, and backing up a little. "My mother was with your father, they were lovers. Then, he just threw her away like trash!! She died from being thrown out onto the street." Catherine only shook her head.

"That isn't true, you're lying. My father would never do that." Dahlia only smirked.

"Then you don't know your father at all then, huh? After your mother gave birth to you, your father threw her away like trash too. She wanted to come back to Asgard, but your father wouldn't allow it. He wanted to keep your mother like a relic put up for display. Your mother refused, and in turn got killed. Your father didn't want anyone else to have her, so one day, when she slept he walked in her room, and pulled out a dagger then split open her throat." Catherine looked away from Dahlia not able to take what she just heard.

Everyone at the door had slowly made their way in as Dahlia kept stepping backwards. Loki looked at Catherine in sadness, as did everyone else. Dahlia let go of Catherine, but she just stayed on the floor staring out. Unknown tears began to fall from her eyes, but not a whimper escaped.

"As for you, Loki, just know that I will always lurk in the shadows, and one day, I will take what is most precious to you." Loki began walking towards Dahlia. "I know every nook and cranny of this pathetic palace. Soon, you will be begging me to take your life instead of what you treasure most." Loki had enough of her babbling and soon appeared behind her, and grabbed her arms behind her back, but it didn't matter as she screamed, pushed Loki back into Catherine, and turned herself into black smoke, flying past everyone with the guards trailing behind her.

Loki was holding Catherine from when he fell back and looked down at her. Tears trailed down her face as she just thought of what Dahlia had said.

"Are you alright?" Catherine snapped out of her phase, and looked up at Loki with puddles of tears on the bottom of her eyes, threatening to spill over. When she blinked her eyes, they finally did spill, but Loki caught them with his thumb and wiped them away. "Don't take what she said to heart, love." Catherine only looked down.

"How can I? She is the only one with knowledge of my father or my mother. I figured my mother was long gone, but to know that my father has done that to someone, and it's not even just one person. He did it to two people." Catherine looked to her wrist as she began muttering, and placing her other hand on it. A beige light shown through the cracks of her hands and her flower necklace as the bruise began to leave her wrist. She sighed as she felt like she couldn't catch a break anymore.

"To answer your question, yes. I am alright." Loki knew physically, she was alright, but mentally she was broken. He had to think of something to take her mind off all of the pain she has been through. Frigga came over soon to the two, and bent down to Catherine.

"My dear, are you okay?" Catherine nodded sadly as she quickly got up from Lokis' lap.

"Yes, I am fine. What was that all about with her and Loki?" She looked to Loki and Frigga as the guards came back to Odin and Thor to inform them that Dahlia was gone. She was no where to be seen, and had gotten away. Odin nodded and soon sent them away walking towards Frigga, Loki, and Catherine with Thor in tow. It was just the royal family and Catherine in the room. Frigga sighed as she put a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"Come my dear, we need to speak in private." Catherine nodded and walked with Frigga and Loki to her bedroom while Odin and Thor conversed about defensive measures they could take. Once Catherine and Loki entered Frigga's chambers, she gently shut the door. She sat Catherine down on her gold sheets as Loki sat on one side and Frigga on the other.

"So, who is Dahlia and what does she have to do with Loki?" Frigga looked to Loki for him to explain.  
"Dahlia was once my lover, at least, I thought she was. I had given myself over to her only to be deceived into horrible acts. I set Odin's robes on fire in front of Knights and soldiers. People who needed to take him seriously at the time. I put things in peoples food that almost killed them. I even went so far as having a handmaiden whipped for looking at Dahlia wrongly." Loki looked away from Catherine and furrowed his brow. "I understand I am the God of Mischief and Lies, but I never wanted to hurt anyone. Dahlia, on the other hand, wanted everyone to squirm beneath her. When I set Odins' robes on fire, that was when I had enough." Loki explained everything to Catherine, even what happened in his bath today. Catherine began blushing at the thought of Loki thinking it was her who was doing that to him.

"So, dear, I want you to look at the persons eyes when you speak with them. If they are a glowing green, step back from them and alert someone." Catherine nodded as Odin and Thor made their way into the room.

"My child, Thor and I have conversed about the situation, and we both believe that Loki should stay with you at all times, even when you're most vulnerable. You will be staying with him in his chambers when you sleep." Catherine really didn't know what to think now. A part of her agreed for her safety, but another part of her felt her privacy was being invaded. She only nodded though, and kept her thoughts to herself.

"I understand, All Father." Odin nodded as Loki and Catherine both made their way into the dining hall. Neither of them had eaten yet.

Catherine had gotten finished eating, and wanted some time alone. She walked to a small balcony that over looked the sea with the shining sun glistening in the reflection. How did her life spiral out of control, so fast? She sometimes wonders what her life would be like if she had gone to college, and made something of herself. Would she still be here now? Catherine only sighed as she watched some birds flying away. She soon felt someone behind her, and as she turned it was her handmaiden, Magni.

"Hello, Magni." She smiled some as she came on to the balcony with Catherine.

"Whats wrong, lady Catherine?" She only shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Nothing, just thinking." Magni put her hands on the railing and looked out with Catherine.

"Are you scared, about Dahlia?" Catherine sighed and thought about it. She knew Dahlia could kill her in an instant, but she supposedly thinks that if she drags it out, it will hurt Loki to the core. She didn't feel fear, but she did feel saddened. Catherine looked at Magni's eyes and saw the color of hazelnuts.  
It really was Magni.

"I am not sure. I have so much going on right now that I am not worrying about a past lover right now. How she spoke of my father though, makes me sad." Magni shook her head in understanding.

"I would be afraid. You are very strong Catherine. Stronger than most people, even the people on Asgard." This made Catherine smile. She never really considered herself a strong person to be honest. "I should go help the other maidens with chores. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Catherine nodded as she and Magni began walking out of the balcony.

"Yes, I am alright. Thank you, Magni." She bowed, and went with the other handmaidens to do her chores. A hand was felt on Catherine's back as she jumped.

"I did not mean to startle you." Catherine only smiled gently at Loki. She looked into his eyes and saw that it was him. It would take her some getting used to looking into peoples eyes to make sure they weren't Dahlia.

"You're alright. So, what are we going to do today?" She walked around with Loki as they spoke with each other.

"Well, your teachings have been canceled for today from recent events. I thought we could go to the sea if you'd like." Catherine grinned from ear to ear.

"Of course!"


	12. Sweet and Sour

Catherine laid in a gold one piece that was backless, and the cut came around the sides in an hour glass shape. Loki was just in some dark green swimming trunks with a gold stripe down the middle of the legs. The water was very calm compared to what she has witnessed before. The waves would gently crash against the rocks near by. Catherine sighed gently taking in the Vitamin D the sun gave her.

"Thank you, Loki." He smiled to her, and nodded gently.

"With everything going on, I knew you needed to get away. Our problems will still be there, but at least we can take a day to ourselves." Catherine agreed with what he said. She stood, and began walking into the water. It was very warm from the sun. Catherine laid down, and began floating on her back. She closed her eyes until she felt someone near her. She opened her eyes to see Loki standing next to her. He put his arms under her body, and began twirling her around. She laughed a little.

"What are you doing?" He put a wet finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet, and just relax, so, she did. Leaning her head back, and closing her eyes, she let the scent of salt and water take over her senses. Soon, Loki stopped twirling, and leaned in, kissing Catherine gently on her soft, pink lips. She smiled in the kiss as she copied his movements. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. Loki pulled back, smiling as he looked into Catherine's eyes. They were her beautiful icy blue color that he adored. She stared back into his blue eyes as well. They both grinned as Loki threw her into the water. Coming back up for air, Catherine began laughing. She swam underneath him, and grabbed his ankle pulling him down with her. His hair flowed around him just as Catherine's did. They swam to each other, and hugged one another. Deciding it was time to head back into the palace, they both got out of the water, and began walking back.

Soon, they were both clothed, and sitting on Loki's balcony cuddled up to each other watching the Asgardian sunset, a blanket resting over them both. Catherine laid her head on Loki's shoulder as his arms were wrapped around her. Once the sun went down, they walked into the dining hall with Catherines arm around Lokis. They both were genuinely happy, and everyone saw it. Frigga whispered to Odin.

"Do you remember when we were young?" Odin just smiled and nodded.

"I remember those days with much love." Frigga had tears in her eyes as she patted her husbands hand. Everyone finished their dinner, and soon went to their rooms or the sparring arena. Loki and Catherine walked to Loki's chambers to finally sleep. Catherine's belongings had been brought into his room while they ate. She grabbed a periwinkle colored gown, and walked into the bathroom to change. She noticed there were two sinks, and all of her things were put away. Catherine walked out to see Loki, who wore a black shirt and pants, reading. She didn't see any other bed, so she climbed in next to him, and cuddled under the covers. Loki looked over to her noticing her eyes were closed.

"I am sorry that you have to share a room with me." Catherine turned over, and looked at him. She just shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He nodded some as he looked back at his book, and Catherine closed her eyes gently. "Are you scared, about the upcoming battle?" Catherine opened her eyes, and looked at him. She saw that he closed his book with a finger marking his place. He was deep in thought.

"No." He shook his head, his pride getting the better of him. In reality, he was scared to death. Not for himself, but for his mother and Catherine.

"I am." It amazed Loki how two simple words could affect him so much. Catherine laid her hand on the side of her head, propping herself up. There was a distant look in her eye. Loki looked at her saddened. He felt really bad for Catherine with everything she has gone through, and with everything that has come into the light about her heritage and such. He put his book down on the nightstand, and waved his hand in front of the flame of the candle that allowed him to read. The light soon diminished. He looked over to Catherine, and laid down pulling her to his chest. She wrapped her right arm around his middle, and laid her head on his chest. Loki gently began playing with her hair, but after a while, his arm began to hurt, so he went lower to her arm, and began rubbing small circles on her. She smiled slightly as she sighed peacefully.

"I won't allow any harm to come to you, Catherine." She moved her head to look up at him. His eyes were set, and his lips were in a fine line. She leaned up as far as she could, and, ever so gently, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Loki, for everything." He nodded and kissed the top of her forehead. She was extremely comfortable at the moment as she breathed in the scent of leather, and a spice she couldn't quite put her finger on, and soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Catherine felt Loki shift to the side of her. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked his way. They had gone their separate ways when both of them needed to get more comfortable. Loki's hair was disheveled, and beginning to look wavy. She smiled to him, and brought the blanket up around his chin to keep him warm. She closed her eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Once she woke for the final time, she saw Loki with his black pants, and boots on as he was pulling his dark green undershirt over his head. He face away from her, but she could clearly see his back muscles as he moved. She cleared her throat as he turned around, and smiled.

"Good morning!" Catherine stretched with a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning." He began crawling on the bed, and eventually he was on top of her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She smiled as she looked over his facial features.

"I'm okay." He nodded as he leaned down, and kissed her. All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion, and rumbling to go with it. Screams followed shortly after. Loki and Catherine quickly got up, and Catherine went to the doorway. Opening it, she saw people running with horrified faces to her left. She turned around to Loki, and quickly got her Earth clothes on as they were cleaned the day before. Tying her boots messily, she looked up at Loki.

"What do you think that was?" Loki had a look that told her what it was.

"Battle." Catherines eyes grew wide as they made towards the throne room.


	13. A Promise is a Promise

People were running from left to right. More explosions sounded with the ground shifting underneath. The Chitauri were here, in Asgard. Catherine looked to Loki as they stopped for a break.

"How? Heimdall.." She didn't get a chance to finish as Loki shook his own head.

"Heimdalls' vision was obscured. I'm sure he tried taking out as many as he could, but.." Loki ended it there leaving Catherine open to all of the possibilities. Her eyes grew wide.

"I need to get to the infirmary!" She started heading that way, but Loki grabbed her. She looked up at him confused. The only thoughts that were running through her mind were those of the people getting hurt to the point of where she couldn't help them anymore, and soon they would be entering Valhalla.

"They are here for you and I. I would much rather give my life fighting them than for them to have you, Catherine." Something fluttered in Catherines stomach. Was this what they called love? She put a gentle hand on her stomach as she kept her eyes on Loki. The screams were still there, but Catherine only saw Loki in slow motion. Tears began to pool at the bottom of her eyes. Loki would go out, and try to win this battle for her. She then got scared. Would he die if she let him go? Would he stay with her if she asked? Thousands of new thoughts began running through her mind in just a few seconds. "I have to get you some where safe." Loki grabbed her hand, and made his way through corridors and passage ways.

"Loki?" Catherine said it so softly that she could barely hear herself as people rushed past her, some hitting her shoulder, but Loki kept his grasp around her hand firmly. He stepped to the side a little, and looked at Catherine.

"What is it?" She was surprised he heard her. Loki noticed the trails of tears down her cheeks. Slowly, he brought his hands up, and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Don't leave me." Loki had a confused look on his face until he realized she must have put the pieces of the puzzle together, and knew, when the time came, he would go out, and try to fight for her. Loki only sighed as he grabbed her hands, and brought them up to his face to kiss them.

"I'm sorry, but I will not let them take you away!" A loud explosion was heard and soon, Loki sprang back into action with his hand encased around Catherines.

Loki led Catherine into his mothers room, which was past the throne room, and there stood Frigga, Odin, Thor, Sif, and The Warriors Three. Odin was dressed all in armor, the first time Catherine had see him dressed for battle. He wore dark grey, almost black, armor with golden accents, with a blood red cape draped over his shoulders. Odin closed his eyes, just as Loki closed the door, and began muttering something Catherine couldn't quite understand. All of a sudden, the wall next to the bed opened like a door. Catherine was surprised by this action. One could not even see the lines of the opening. Frigga quickly walked to her closet, and grabbed two cloaks. One was a champagne color with off white fur lining the hood, and the ends of the sleeves. The other was a midnight blue with black fur around the hood and sleeves as well. Frigga handed the blue one to a confused looking Catherine.

"Take this dear. It's very cold in there." Frigga noticed the look on Catherines face, and looked to Loki, who was looking to the ground. "You didn't tell her." It came out more as a statement than a question. Loki only shook his head as he took the cloak from Catherines hands, and placed it around her shoulders.

"I couldn't. It was best she didn't know until now." Frigga sighed a little towards her son, and turned to Catherine.

"It is custom for the men to fight for the Kingdom, and that means the women and children as well. The Royal Families women, and, if any, children would go in a bunker, and wait." Catherine shook her head. She began backing up, but her back hit Lokis chest.

"No, I'm not leaving your side!!!" She quickly turned, and face Loki. He slightly smiled at the compassion she showed to him.

"My Love, I wish you didn't have to, but I must do this." Tears began to pool at the bottom of her eyes once more. Sif walked up behind Catherine, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine, I know it's hard, but please, stay hidden. Loki will be fine. He is a better warrior than all of us combined." Catherine didn't nod nor shake her head, and put up a fight as Sif started pulling her backwards. Frigga walked into the small corridor that was lit with torches. More explosions could be heard coming closer and closer. Catherine walked into the corridor not taking her eyes off Loki. He came up to her, and grabbed her hands.

"I swear to you, I will come back to you." He kissed her hands, and grabbed her neck pulling her to him as he kissed her passionately. Catherine wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. Their lips parted after a few moments, but their bodies did not.

"You better." Tear threatened to spill over as more explosions sounded.

"We must hurry. There is not much time left." Loki reached around his neck, and pulled a gold chain out of his armor. He gently placed it over Catherines head and it laid just below her flower necklace.

"When you miss me, just think of me while holding on." Catherine nodded as Loki got up, and backed away. Odin began muttering, and the door began closing. Loki heard one last thing from Catherine that made him even more determined to come back to her.

"I love you." The door closed just as the throne rooms doors burst open. Odin, Thor, Sif, The Warriors Three, and Loki stood ready for when the enemy came through.

"Come my dear, I know it's hard, but believe me when I say that everything will be alright." Catherine only nodded as she held onto the necklace for dear life. Frigga and Catherine began walking through the corridor. They could hear the battle up above them, and a part of Catherine hoped the ceiling wouldn't fall on top of them.

Loki threw one dagger this way, and another that way, both hitting their intended targets. He ran down the hall quickly, and saw the soldiers fighting the Chitauri off the best they could do. Loki decided to do something he had never done. He breathed in through his nose, and out his mouth. Soon, there were hundreds of Lokis everywhere. Some were falling left and right while others destroyed their enemies. Odin walked up behind Loki as they fought back to back.

"Son, what are you doing?" Loki was beginning to be out of breath quickly. Odin only sighed as he ran his sword through three Chitauris chest, and threw them off. "I understand you wish all of this to be over, so you can be with Catherine, but if you use your magic too much, you will wear yourself out quickly. Then, you will perish." Loki hated to admit it, but his father was correct. He then decided to let his clones diminish as he stabbed a Chitauri in the lumbar section of its spine. It fell to its knees, and soon Loki put it out of its misery. He could only hope he stayed alive long enough to be back with Catherine. After all, he did promise.


	14. The Battle

Three days passed by with screams of panic, agony, and pure pain. Frigga and Catherine finally got to the bunker after a day of walking in the dark. The bunker was small, but livable. A fireplace to the east wall lit up once they entered. Catherine could see how everything looked, and what the room held inside. There were a few cots to sleep in with pillows and blankets. Food was displayed on a table on the north wall with a spell to keep everything fresh, and cold if need be. There was also a few weapons mounted on the west wall. Bows and arrows, daggers, swords, etc. Catherine sighed as she plopped herself down on the floor in front of the fireplace. She watched the fire dance while she waited for the day to end, and, ultimately, the war. Frigga sighed sadly to Catherine. She, too, wanted this war over with, so she could be reunited with Odin, her husband. Frigga decided to leave Catherine alone, and begin a small puzzle as they waited.

Tears left Catherines' eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest, and laid her chin on her knees. She held onto the necklace Loki gave her, tightly. 'I miss you, Loki. Please, stay safe.' She thought it gently as her eyes reflected the fire.

Lokis dagger punctured a Chitauris carotid artery as he began to feel a swell in his chest. 'I miss you, Loki. Please, stay safe.' he heard Catherines gentle voice in his head. He smiled as he knew that Catherine and his mother were safe.

"How are you fairing, brother?" Thor walked up to his brother, panting slightly. Both men were equally sweaty and dirty.

"I'm alright." Thor only nodded looking around at all of the dead bodies around them. Some were Asgardian soldiers, but most were Chitauri.

"Have you seen Father?" Loki shook his head.

"I have not." Soon, they both heard Sleipnir, Odins eight legged horse, with Odin on the back.

"My sons, Chthon is just over the hill there. Let us end this bloodshed once and for all!" They both nodded, and made their way to Chthon. Once they got there, Chthon just stood there, and once he saw Loki, he began grinning.

"Ah, Loki. Ready to die?" Loki only snarled some. "Where is that enticing young woman, hm? Hiding? Well, I know we will find her, especially once we rip Asgard in two." Odin stepped in front of his two sons.

"Chthon, have you come to just speak your poisonous lies, or are you ready to end this?" Chthon only smiled.

"Are you tired, All Father? You look weary." Chthons smile soon faded as he lifted his arms, and a black hold opened up. More Chitauri poured from it. "You have been fighting pawns. It is time for this game to end." Loki didn't know how much longer he could go. His magic was draining him, and his physical stamina was dissipating quickly. Odin and Thor also looked weary from battle. Worry over took Loki in that moment.

Catherine was laying in bed when all of a sudden, her eyes shot open. It was a dream, no, a vision. She saw everything Loki saw. She knew he couldn't take much more. He was going to die. Frigga was sleeping, but soon, she felt as though something was wrong. She sat up, and looked over to Catherine only to see her gone. Catherine was running through the corridor, and after a few moments, she had to stop to catch her breath. She heard footsteps, and quickly looked up to see Frigga.

"How.." She didn't even get to finish as Frigga just smiled.

"I am magic, my dear. I just can't teleport people." Catherine nodded as she understood.

"I have to go help. They are going to die if we don't do something!" Frigga walked up to Catherine.

"You have seen this?" Catherine shook her head.

"Please, let me out to help them!" Frigga thought about it, and nodded some. She gently kissed Catherine's forehead.

"Be safe, my dear." She began muttering the same sounds and words as her husband had. To the side of them, a door opened from the wall. Catherine peeked around, and found herself in a hallway. It was hardly recognizable, but Catherine could manage. Pillars had been broken down, and the once shiny floor was now scratched, broken, and dull. She turned to Frigga.

"Stay safe." Frigga smiled, and nodded. The door closed, and soon, Catherine began running, again, but now she ran to save the people she loved and cared about.

Loki threw another dagger, but fell to his knees. The Chitauri in front of him smirked as he ran his canon through Loki's chest, but it only glitched. Loki appeared behind him, and slit his throat. He gently smirked, but the real Loki fell to his knees not being able to fight any longer. Thor was using Mjolnir, which took most of them out, but more kept coming through. Odin lifted his scepter, and took out many, but it didn't matter. Chthon only grinned as he walked to Loki.

"Now I will be gaining my first prize." He lifted Loki up by his throat, and in his other hand, he formed a dagger meant for Loki. Everything happened in slow motion. Loki had one single tear fall from his left eye. 'I'm sorry, Catherine. I tried.' he hoped his thought would reach her. Thor and Odin both looked around for Loki, and once they spotted him, they saw someone else coming into view from their peripheral vision. They zoomed past, thick brown hair following behind.

Catherine saw Chthon holding Loki up, and saw the dagger form in his other hand. She gently closed her eyes, and heard Loki's voice. 'I'm sorry, Catherine. I tried.' Catherine opened her eyes, and ran as fast as she could towards Loki and Chthon. 'I'm coming, Loki!' she thought it out hoping he had time. She saw Chthon slowly descend the dagger into Lokis back. Catherine soon reached the two, and caught Loki as he fell backwards.

"No! Loki!" All the attention was on them. Everyone stopped fighting and watched Chthon, Loki, and Catherine.

"Now, I am going to claim my second prize. Come Catherine." Tears fell from her eyes gently as she shook her head. Chthon only sighed, and looked down at her. "I guess force is going to be necessary." He leaned down to grab her arm, but as soon as he made contact, he was flown backwards. Chthon sat up, and looked at Catherine amazed. Instead of her icy blue eyes, her entire eye, pupils, iris', and the whites of her eyes were beige like her necklace. She slowly got up, and began walking his way. It was like the Catherine that was there, was replaced by someone else, someone more distant. Chthon began scooting away, but he wasn't fast enough."

"Chthon, you parade these lands believing you will win. I am here to tell you, you're wrong. You had me murdered along with my husband, putting the blame on him. That will end now." Catherines arm lifted towards him as everyone watched.

"Eir? How?" Catherine, or "Eir" only smirked.

"You would believe that I would forget my own daughter? That I would go into Valhalla, and not worry about her? You were severely mistaken. Now die!" She balled her hand into a fist, and Chthon, and all of the Chitauri around, exploded into tiny particles. There was an explosion in the black hold Chthon had created as well. It closed up once everything settled. Eir turned around, and walked over to Loki. He was alive, but only just. Eir bent down to him, pulled the dagger out, and put her hand over his chest.

"Catherine?" She shook her head some.

"No, Loki Laufeyson. I am physically Catherine, but mentally, I am her mother, Eir." Everyone walked over to the two speaking. "I have been watching Catherine ever since I died. I saw the love she felt towards you, Loki. It was as if I saw me and her father all over again." Her hand began to turn white as she began healing Lokis wound. "Take care of my baby girl, Loki. I can only heal one, and I have chosen you for my daughters sake. Do not let me regret it." Soon, Eir was finished with Loki and got up to look at everyone crowding around. "I must leave now. Tell my daughter that her father, and I love her very much. We will be watching over her." Eirs ghost walked out of Catherines body as she closed her eyes. Catherines body fell to the ground, but Thor was quick to catch her as he lifted her up just as Volstagg lifted Loki, and put his arm around his shoulder. Everyone saw another spirit come into view, and Odin recognized him.

"Forseti?" The spirit looked at Odin and smiled gently to him. Eir clasped hands with Forseti as they kissed each other, and walked away, soon disappearing.

"Father, who was Forseti?" Odin soon got out of shock, and walked to The Warriors Three.

"Hogun, Fandral, and Lady Sif, if you would please count the fallen, and begin to put them where they need to be. Thor and Volstagg, take them both to the infirmary." They all nodded at their orders. Odin walked to the throne room, and opened the doors to the bunker. Frigga already stood there as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "We have much to discuss, my love."

Days later, Catherine gently woke with her hand being encased by someone else. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. Once her vision became clear, she saw a mass of black hair. She smiled gently knowing who it was.

"Loki." Normally she wouldn't wake him, but she had to see him.

"I told you, I don't want to eat or rest. I want Catherine back, dammit!!" Loki lifted his head in anger, but as soon as it came, it disappeared. "Catherine.." She just smiled at how shocked he was. "I didn't..I have to go get everyone." She nodded. Once a healer looked her over, everyone, which consisted of: Odin, Thor, Frigga, Loki, The Warriors Three, and Sif, came into the room smiling, glad Catherine was okay.

"I don't remember much. I was running to find Loki, and once I saw Chthon lower the dagger, it all went blank." Odin sat in the chair next to her, and began explaining what happened.

"She then walked off with your father, who I now know to be Forseti." Catherine only sat there shocked, and overwhelmed. Tears gently fell from her eyes.

"Who was Forseti?" Odin only smiled as he began remembering the memories.

"He was a noble man. He was the God of Justice and Reconciliation. He was the son of Nanna and Baldur, whom helped make Mjolnir. He oversaw the courts and mediation. He disappeared shortly after Eir." Catherine was so happy she finally knew who her parents were now. It gave her closure to know her father hadn't killed her mother. "We should let you rest now." Everyone sent their well wishes to her, and left except Loki. He closed her door, and sat next to Catherine. She took off the gold necklace, and handed it back to him.

"I believe this is yours." He took it from her and put it back around her neck.

"I want you to keep it." Catherine smiled, and motioned for him to come to her. He did, and she pulled him into a gently hug.

"Never let me go, again." He crawled into the bed with her, and held onto her as she did him.

"Never, again." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Catherine." She looked up to him, and kissed him. Pulling back, she smiled. "I love you too, Loki."


End file.
